fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spring
Als bekennender Fan des Monster-Genres, hat man es in Zeiten schwere, in denen vor allem Zombies oder paranormaler Horror "en vogue" ist. Was ist aus dem klassischen Monstern geworden? Aus den wirklich fiesen Werwölfen und Mutanten? Umso vielversprechender schien mir Spring, der aktuelle Film von Justin Benson und Aaron Scott Moorehead, welche ich unlängst (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) mit V/H/S: Viral auf dem Schirm hatte. Am 8. Oktober 2015 erschien der Film mit dem Untertitel Love is a monster auf Blu-Ray und DVD. Nachdem der junge Amerikaner Evan seine Mutter verloren hat, entgleiten ihm noch sein Job und eine anbahnende Romanze. Ihn hält nichts mehr zu Hause und da ihn die Polizei eh wegen einer unschönen Schlägerei sucht, macht er sich spontan nach Italien auf. In einem abgeschiedenen und idyllischen kleinen Örtchen an der Küste findet er einen Job auf einer Farm und stößt absolut unerwartet auf eine attraktive und gewitzte junge Frau. Ihr Name ist Louise und sie macht direkt deutlich, wonach ihr der Sinn steht. Aus dem ersten Flirt wird jedoch nach und nach eine tiefere Romanze und beide öffnen sich einander. Was Evan jedoch erst später merkt: Louise hat ein Geheimnis, dass sie um jeden Preis vor ihm verstecken will. Tatsächlich fällt eine Bewertung schwer, ohne den Plot genauer zu erläutern deswegen, geneigter Leser, solltest du an dieser "gewarnt" sein. Auf der anderen Seite Ist es weniger die Kerngeschichte, die Spring besonders macht (auf dem Cover ist nun mal schon Louise mit ihrem "Geheimnis" zu sehen), sondern viel mehr die Entwicklung der Charaktere. Aber hiermit ist die offizielle Spoilerwarnung ausgesprochen. Louise ist ein Monster. Zumindest verwandelt sie sich immer wieder in monströse Wesen, welchen es nach Fleisch dürstet, Im Turnus von 20 Jahren. Nur ein Medikament kann diese Verwandlung kurzfristig beenden oder aber die Zellen eines in ihr heranwachsenden Embryos geben ihr weitere 20 Jahre ruhiges Leben. Demnach ist Louise praktisch unsterblich und lebt schon seit zweitausend Jahren. Ewan soll nun der nächste "Spender" embryonaler Zellen werden, doch zwischen den beiden entwickelt sich unerwartet mehr, echte Liebe und Zweifel keimen in der "jungen" Frau auf. Doch, sie kann nur mit Ewan zusammen sein, wenn sie dafür ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgibt. Spring ist in dieser Hinsicht wirklich ein einzigartiger Film, der die monströsen Bilder geschickt aber vor allem als Stilmittel für die Liebeshindernis einsetzt und nicht um den Splatterdurst des Zuschauers zu befriedigen. Und tatsächlich überzeugt der Film bis zum letzten Drittel auf ganzer Linie. Das Setting ist wunderschön gewählt und flimmert manchmal wie im Fiebertraum, die Dialoge der beiden Protagonisten sind authentisch und so einige Szenen hinterlassen ein flaues und verstörendes Gefühl in der Magengegend und werfen einen düsteren Blick auf das scheinbar idyllische Szenario. Doch, und nun kommt leider der für mich entscheidende Einwand: So charmant Louise mit Schauspielerin Nadia Hilker besetzt ist, so wenig überzeugend sind ihre Taten und Argumente als Figur. Dafür, dass sie zweitausend Jahre alt ist, wirkt sie oft einfach zu naiv und unerfahren, handelt zu impulsiv, wirkt, als habe sie ihr uraltes Leben noch nie zuvor reflektiert. Dabei hilft es nicht, dass Ewan als eigenständige Figur leider immer etwas in ihrem Schatten steht. Das resultiert darin, dass das Ende des Filmes ebenfalls ein wenig, man will sagen, "dahin plätschert", weil bislang so eine intensiver Liebeskonflikt mit großer Fallhöhe aufgebaut wurde, der dann nicht angemessen aufgelöst wird. Letztendlich steht ja final die Frage im Raum: Bist du bereit für jemand anderen deinen Tod in Kauf zu nehmen? Tatsächlich hinterlässt Spring deswegen gemischte Gefühle. Tatsächlich möchte man ihn empfehlen, einfach, weil in vielen Szenen sehr viel Liebe zum dramaturgischen Detail steckt und eine recht einzigartige Liebesgschichte erzählt, auf der anderen Seite kann er nicht halten, was er über lange Strecken verspricht.